Tales of a Sinner
by pervertmonster
Summary: A man wanders around the world, searching for a place where he can finally find "freedom"! This is a story of an OOC!Luffy. Once again, Super!Luffy but also DifferentDevilFruit!Luffy. Story is random, so expect anything! I'll try not to do any pairings, but I wouldn't hope for much...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's my fourth story to Fanfiction! "Tales of a Sinner!" **

**lol I really like Super!Protagonist stories. I think it makes things easier.**

**This is also set in a slightly altered One Piece world! Instead of islands, most of the locations are connected like continents, though I'm not going to go through the trouble of naming every single place!**

**For pairings, or whatever, I don't think I'll do any. Despite how Luffy may seem, he might not get any. Sorry. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

The man walked forward in the blazing sun, seemingly not caring about his destination.

It had been a few days since he had seen civilization, but not all was bad...

He still had his hat. That was one thing.

Also, this heat! He had a plentiful amount of heat!

How lucky...

Seeing structures ahead, the man's spirits rose.

"Finally!" He said aloud.

He ran forward, not knowing what lie ahead.

* * *

The bartender stood in fear, his hands raised as high as they could go.

"Give us all your valuables! Now!" The fat lady shouted as a little boy with purple haired shuffled around with a bag.

Taking a look at the little boy, he felt a little pity. The boy looked more scared than he did.

He must have been forced to work for such an evil lady! How cruel!

The doors to his establishment burst open and the raiders all pointed their weapons at the new arrival.

He wore a white vest, and stood about 5 ft 7 and a half inches tall. He wore long, black pants and he wore sandals. Underneath the vest, he had a normal, long sleeved black shirt.

"Hey! Mister! Bring your booze and women, cause I happen to have lots of money on me!" His eyes were closed as he approached the bar. There was a scar underneath his left eye and he had wild, black hair. A straw hat hung from his neck.

Seems like this guy liked a lot of black.

"You, Brat!" The fat woman known as Alvida shouted.

She was one of the bigger raider groups in the area. This was the first time she hit this town, but she was known to raze towns to the ground after taking everything of value.

The man didn't pay any attention, he kept slamming the counter top with his hands.

"Come on, geezer! Didn't you hear me?! Don't you have beer and women in this fine establish...?"

He trailed off as he noticed Alvida.

Silence passed through the room as he stared at her and everyone stared at him.

"...You know what? Just give me your booze." He turned back to the bartender, who still had his hands in the air.

"You cheeky bastard!" She shouted as she tried to slam her mace into his head, but he moved at the last second.

"Gah...listen..." He looked up and down her body.

"...just listen. I appreciate your interest in me, but I'm not that kind of guy..."

Alvida glared at him with all the feminine fury she could muster.

"I'm a beautiful woman!"

"Ha, okay! Whatever makes you sleep at night!" The strange man laughed a little.

A mace was thrown at him. He ducked and watched it fly through the wooden wall.

Alvida roared at him. A little fear appeared on the man's face as he noticed her large mass headed towards him.

"Jeez...I can't get a break, can I?" He muttered as his eyes narrowed.

"Sloth." He drawled out.

Alvida crashed into the man, and smashed him through the counter.

At least, she thought she had. He had disappeared.

"Hey, like I said, I'm still not that kind of man." A voice came from above.

The man now stood at the top of some stairs the building had. His vest had turned a strange color of blue, his shirt and pants remained the same color.

His irises were blue as he stared at the fat woman. Her raiders were shocked, since they hadn't seen the man move.

"You...!" Alvida growled.

"You." The man pointed at Alvida.

"I sense lust and greed. Sins that almost all humans have, but your pride! Your pride is sickening to me." The man waved his hand, as if trying to dispel a bad stench.

"I guess it's been a while since I've gone all out." The man grinned maliciously.

"Wrath." He growled back.

* * *

Coby shivered in fear as he hid behind the building.

He had managed to get away from the others when the man had first appeared. The sounds that came from the bar had frightened him!

It sounded like someone was getting murdered!

He was interrupted from his thoughts as glass from the window he had been hiding under fell on his head.

Flames shot out from the building, sending Coby into another terrified shake.

The man exited the bar. He had a glass of water in one hand and Coby watched as he drank it all and threw it behind him against the wall.

"Ah! That sure was refreshing!" He grinned.

"Shame there were no ladies though...oh well. Maybe they have a casino?"

He looked around and he spotted Coby.

"Hey, you there!"

Coby cried as the man approached him.

This was it. His life was over.

* * *

Coby walked alongside the strange man.

Apparently, all he wanted were directions to a local casino. After Colby had told him that there was no such place in the area, he asked for a brothel.

Sadly, all the places the man had asked for were nowhere near where they were. The man sighed, and asked if he could lead him to the nearest major city.

Seeing how they were in the great desert that Alabasta had, they had no choice but to walk very far. The nearest sort of place was Rainbase.

The man's name was Monkey D. Luffy. He was a wanderer who wanted to just waste away in a local place of sin, as he had told Coby.

"Gah...so much walking!" Luffy complained loudly in Coby's ear.

"You must have been very lost if you were in the middle of nowhere..." Coby muttered.

"I know! I was just at the sea a while ago! What happened?!" The man whined.

A sweat drop rolled down Coby's head, and it wasn't from the heat.

They were in the middle of the desert. He didn't even know where the sea was.

"Coby! You're lucky I sense no sin from you! Otherwise, I would have eaten you a long time ago!"

"What?! You eat people?!" Coby started to run in fear.

"Hey! No, wait! I don't eat people, I "eat" people!" Luffy chased Coby as he ran across the desert.

Tears flew from Coby's eyes as he continued his mad dash away from the man.

"What have I gotten myself into?!" He screamed into the air.

* * *

Coby sighed in relief as he watched the mysterious man known as Luffy look around in wonderment.

"Now this is what I was talking about!" Luffy was yelling in glee.

"The sin! The aroma of decaying dreams! This is the best!"

Coby tried distancing himself from the very weird and horrible man, but Luffy had grabbed his wrist and entered the casino known as Rain Dinners.

* * *

He watched as Luffy put an obscene amount of money into the casino, and he watched as he lost it all.

"Well, they were a bunch of cheaters anyway..." He muttered under his breath, "I wonder if there are any women nearby..."

"Luffy, you really have no luck, do you?"

"Hey, it comes with being a devil fruit user. I just deal with it." He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Coby tensing up in shock.

"Y-You're a devil fruit eater?! What's your power?!" He asked in alarm.

Luffy spotted what appeared to be a fine looking black haired lady. He sensed almost no sin from her.

Time for that to change.

"I'm a "sinner"!" He told the little purple haired boy as he got up.

"A sinner? Wait, what are you going to do to that woman?!" Coby shouted. Luffy turned and shushed him.

"Be quiet! You're too young anyway!"

Luffy put on his best smile as he approached the woman. His vest turned purple, his eyes followed.

Time for his luck to change!

* * *

**This is just the start. I don't know where it's going to go story wise, so just expect anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone! Here's another chapter of "Tales of a Sinner"! **

**I'll be working on another chapter of "A Different Take" after I post this chapter! (August 10th, 2013)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Toei and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"I haven't even-"

"Please refrain from speaking to me. Ever again." The black haired lady told him coldly as she walked away.

Luffy looked dejected as he stood there in his purple vest.

Coby walked up to him, feeling unsure about what he should do.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to figure out what kind of person you are..."

"Coby, jump in the air and act like a monkey."

"Wha-?"

Coby stared jumping up and down, scratching his head and chin like a monkey.

"What's going on?! What are you doing?!"

Luffy ignored the little boy's cries as he rubbed his chin.

"It worked on the little runt, but why not her?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, whatever. Stop doing that and let's go." Luffy walked past Coby as he stopped his dancing.

"Hey, what gives?! Why did you make me do that?!"

"Oh, just a test..." Luffy walked out of Rain Dinners, unsatisfied with how his luck had played out.

"You said earlier that you were a "sinner"...what does that even mean?" Coby followed him out. He didn't have anywhere else to go, so he might as well follow Luffy.

"It means exactly that. I'm a "sinner". I feed on sin." He glanced around, trying to figure out his next steps.

Coby looked around with him, noticing many shady looking people and loose women.

"Well, there's plenty of that to go around. Why not just go to one of them?"

"Because, I have to create the sin, or else it tastes disgusting." Luffy stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Besides, I'm sure I would catch something from them." He pointed absentmindedly to the women.

"You know, I heard that this was the City of Dreams..." Coby saw the decadent people on the streets, the poor condition of the buildings. The only place that looked in good condition was Rain Dinners, and it was only filled with wealthy people.

He swore he could see dozens of starving people in alleyways.

"Yeah? Well, most dreams are made to be broken." Luffy walked away, "So, is there any other nearby place we could go to?"

Coby looked unsure.

"There's Yuba, but it's been mostly abandoned...there's also Erumala, but that's much further South..."

"Great." Luffy threw his hands up, "We're trapped in this crappy place. Wonderful."

"W-Well, let's see if we can get a place to sleep for the night." Coby stuttered as he looked around for any hotels.

Luffy sighed, but didn't do much else. He followed Coby, not liking Rainbase as much as he thought he would.

* * *

They stayed for one night in a shabby hotel, and started their travels early in the morning.

As they walked, Coby thought it would be a good time to find out more about his friend.

"So, Luffy?" The sinner turned his head to look at the boy, "Where are you from?"

"I am from a land, far, far away..." He stretched his hands far apart, to show the distance.

"...and now I am here." He turned back towards their destination and continued walking.

'That was sure enlightening...' Coby thought to himself.

"Well, how about your devil fruit? What does it allow you to do?"

Luffy raised his eyebrows, but didn't look at the boy this time.

"Many, many things."

"Such as...?"

"Well, for one, if I do this..."

"Lust." He said quickly, not liking the name of the ability.

Luffy's vest and eyes turned purple.

"Jump." He commanded Coby, who obeyed.

"What the-?!"

"See? That's one of the abilities." Luffy's eyes and clothes returned to their normal color.

"...That's not very helpful, Luffy." Coby reluctantly followed the man.

"Well, there's also this!" He grinned widely at the boy.

"Wrath." He growled out as his vest and eyes turned a blood red.

* * *

Coby sweat profusely as he walked alongside the man he now considered a monster.

And it wasn't from the heat.

They had finally arrived in Yuba, and like Coby said, it looked abandoned.

All except for one old man who was digging in the ground.

"Hey, Old Guy!" Luffy shouted as Coby tried to shush him, "Do you have any water?! I'm thirsty!"

"And hungry, and tired, and horny..." He whined to himself quietly.

"O-Oh?! Visitors?! Welcome, welcome, to the City of Yuba! My name is Toto, and I'll be happy to serve you!" The old man had a wide smile as he greeted the two travelers.

Luffy noted that he was almost skin and bones. His skin was burnt and he looked like he almost wasted away in the sun.

Luffy felt unsettled. Unlike many others, this man had no scent of sin on him. Not even a little.

This wasn't right. The sinners were supposed to suffer, not some kind old man.

Even Coby had the scent of envy on him. The woman from earlier, he had expected pride, but found wrath instead.

'What is with this place? It feels like something's going on that I don't know about.'

Toto had given them a place to stay out of the sun. He set before them so provisions, saying that he would treat them to one meal, but they would have to pay for shelter if they wished to stay.

Luffy thought it was sad. It looked like the old man had given them all of his food.

He ate anyway. There was no point in offending the old man.

* * *

Luffy paid for a room for the two to share. He got a room with two beds, of course. Luffy might have been desperate, but he didn't swing that way.

While the two rested, their room suddenly shook and sand flew in through the window.

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" Luffy shouted as he closed the shutters.

The entire building felt like it was going to collapse! Everything started shaking and when Luffy had looked outside, he could see nothing but sand.

Literally, he saw sand. Some of it flew into his eyes.

"Goddamn it...!" He rubbed fruitlessly at his damaged eyes.

"Luffy! I think that this is a sandstorm!" Coby shouted from under the bed.

"Alright! That's it! I've had it with this crappy sand thing!" Luffy glared at the window.

"Pride!" He shouted angrily.

* * *

Coby had closed his eyes as it felt like the roof would fall on their heads! This was too much!

"Pride!" Luffy didn't sound too happy either.

But, suddenly...the storm stopped.

Coby opened one of his eyes.

Luffy was gone. The door was open, but Coby could see that the storm ended.

He went outside and saw the sinner kneeling next to a large sand dune.

Coby decided to look for Toto, to see if the elderly man was okay.

* * *

Luffy had picked up a little of the sand that was in the sandstorm.

It was tainted with sin. This wasn't a force of nature...

Somebody had made that sandstorm.

He heard some noises from afar.

"...Mr. Toto, sir? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, my dear boy! Don't worry about me! I'm stronger than I look, you know?"

Luffy smiled a little. At least the old man was alright.

"What was that? Was that a sandstorm?" Coby was heard asking the old man.

"Yes, though this one ended earlier than the ones that usually hit Yuba."

'So, sandstorms hit this place often?' It just confirmed Luffy's suspicion.

Somebody had made that sandstorm. Whoever it was, they were going to have to answer to Luffy now.

Why would they attack a decrepit city with a population of one?

"Thanks kindly, young man." Toto was still speaking with Coby, "Thanks to you and your friend! It's been lonely ever since my own son left to lead the revolution."

'Revolution?' Luffy really didn't know what was going on now.

Maybe Coby would let him know.

He turned back to the sand. One thing at a time.

"Gluttony." He muttered and his clothes turned brownish-orange.

A light blue shape took form around Luffy. It only surrounded his head and it was shaped like a ball.

A slit formed in the middle, and it opened to reveal translucent teeth.

The shape ate the sand in his hand and burped before it disappeared.

He now had the scent of the sand with him. He would track it down and find whoever was responsible for this.

* * *

**Meh, imagine what most of his abilities look like. Make sure you use a cool image! **

**Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
